


Back To You

by Susanoosama01



Series: Midam Week 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: “Don’t you see, Sammy? The kid’s not right in the head!-” Dean whisper-shouts slamming his beer on the map table where they sit with fairly sized piles of books each. “-I am telling you, Sammy. Adam’s bad. We gotta keep an eye on him.”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Back To You

“Don’t you see, Sammy? The kid’s not right in the head!-” Dean whisper-shouts slamming his beer on the map table where they sit with fairly sized piles of books each. Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t want to talk about this. He doesn’t want to remember. He knows they will have to some time but Dean is exaggerating it. Adam has been through hell. Literally. And Sam knows what that means. He was there too. He was the one to drag them both down in the pit. So he is sure he is the last person Adam wants to see let alone talk to. And talking about him behind his back like this is- “-I am telling you, Sammy. Adam’s bad. We gotta keep an eye on him.” 

At that, Sam throws his head back with a low groan. “Dean, you know where he was for the last decade. You went to Hell too. It makes- Dude, it makes more than a thousand years down there. Adam is… Let’s- let’s just leave him be for the time being.” Dean rolls his eyes at his brother but doesn’t say anything else. It’s clear he doesn’t quite agree. And Sam knows one thing for sure, Dean won’t stop chasing this matter. He will do one thing or another and somehow cause a scene. If only Sam could really convince him. 

Castiel walks into the war room just then. Sam turns his eyes to the angel immediately. “How is he?” Another eye roll from Dean accompanies his question. Castiel shakes his head as he moves to a chair of his own and picks up a book mimicking them. “Adam is fine physically. His soul is intact too as we observed before. But there’s something I can’t piece together about his soul. It is weird in a way. He also keeps mumbling to himself about Michael.” Dean sharply closes the book in front of him. “Just awesome. That winged douche turned Adam into his ragdoll in the pit. The kid probably lost it at some point.-” 

Sam tunes out the rest of his brother’s grumbling. What concerns him isn’t Adam’s unusual behaviour now. No, he is more concerned about the soul. He remembers the hallucinations of Lucifer and everything else he lived through. A shudder goes down his spine. Did Michael focus on mentally breaking Adam rather than torturing his soul? Is Adam having similar visions to Sam’s? Is he seeing Michael now? _How much is he suffering?_

* * *

After the ghouls, the apocalypse, Hell- After everything, _this_ feels as if it’s going to be what finally kills Adam by breaking him apart for good. _This longing._ He knows why Michael needs to be away. He knows about Heaven's situation. He knows about God. In the Cage, he and Michael figured it out. It was hard, too hard for Michael to accept it but Adam was there all along the way. Adam was there when all the doors in Hell opened and when him and Michael learned just what God had been up to. They travelled all around the Earth. What they saw was- Michael was devastated. Death came to them herself believing Michael would go on a rampage then. She talked about these other universes and their alternative selves. Apparently, Michael is doomed to lose his head when God abandons him according to what she said. At that, they both laughed. Now Michael is away trying to fix what his father is breaking. And also-

Adam closes his eyes trying to feel the remnants of angel grace in him. As every time he does this, he is instantly filled with warmth. He smiles. This is also why Michael and him have to be separated for a little while. They guessed there would be monsters after them. They knew God was going to want to make Michael his pawn again. And to do that, he was going to try to hurt what Michael cherishes. So Michael will be pulling all that attention on himself. And Adam, well, he will keep them safe. They will be fine. 

“Once upon a time, in a kingdom filled with magic, there lived a King and a Queen.-” He starts recounting the small fairytale his mom would read to him as a kid and Michael’s most favorite among all the others Adam shared with him in Hell on bad days. He would sit by Michael’s side and tell him things quietly in an effort to help him calm down, to keep himself together. Now, he likes to think of their days together, even bad ones, and tell all the fairytales he knows again and again. It calms him down. _They are safe._ Adam has to remind himself of this fact and keep believing it.

They will be alright. 

* * *

With all his courage, Sam makes his way to Adam’s room and stops right outside the door before knocking. He knows. He knows he is the one to blame for Adam’s suffering but… he is also the only one who can understand Adam right now. He thinks of how lonely and afraid he felt with Lucifer’s face and voice filling his mind. He was slowly dying from lack of sleep. He was going crazy. How he wished there was someone who could also see Lucifer, who knew about everything that happened in the Cage, who would just _understand._ So maybe it’s what Adam needs too. 

A noise from the other side of the door makes his hand sharply stop in the air. He leans his head closer and listens. He hears it again. Something like a broken siren. A steady noise, a high pitched but low buzzing. 

“It’s alright. It’s okay. We will be fine. Everything will be okay. Soon Michael will be back. As long as we are together, we will be okay. Even if we lose the battle, we will have each other. We are alright. We are okay.” 

With a deep breath, Sam steps away from the door. The other noise gets higher for a second then suddenly Sam hears the tune from a National Geographic documentary series he also watched. So Adam was looking for a channel that actually got signals. Maybe something to fill the silence. And that noise was coming from the old TV. 

He loses the mental debate against himself to get in there and try to talk to Adam. Just now, Adam was talking to himself. Sam already feels he witnessed a private moment he shouldn’t have. 

* * *

“No, Dean. I would have been able to detect that. It’s something different. For Adam's soul to be in this good of a condition is suspicious on its own. That unusual part doesn’t look like a spell.” 

Sam watches and half listens as Castiel and Dean discuss what causes the anomaly in Adam’s soul. Honestly, he is way too confused himself. Adam was talking softly. Not scared. Not tired. Not- _As if he wants Michael back._ No. That can’t be, right? Who in their right mind would miss an archangel who tore them away from life? Sam must have heard wrong behind the door. He must have. There is just no other explanation. Except-

Is this some kind of weird Stockholm Syndrome? 

* * *

“What do I always tell you? I knew Sam would try to come here to ease his own guilt. We managed to make him think it was the TV but we have to be careful, alright?” Adam hates to do this. Even if it’s only sweet chastising, he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing. But he knows he isn’t misunderstood. Ever. The warm buzzing he feels confirms that fact and makes him relax on the bed. Soon, he is starting another fairytale he told countless times before. 

* * *

“I am sure of that. I can’t mistake such a thing, Sam. And yes Dean _it is_ possible.” Sam knows he must be gaping at the angel’s face dumbfoundedly but right now, he can’t help himself. What Castiel is saying… That means- That-

Castiel slowly puts a book on the map table and slides it closer to Dean and Sam for them to see. “Right now, he has an unholy being in him, technically an abomination. See for yourselves.” 

It’s a Bible.

* * *

Adam looks at his half brothers’ faces and immediately understands something is going on. Dean is too open with his anger, hate and suspicious feelings of every kind. Just like he remembers. So Adam knows there’s _something_. They think Adam is crazy. They think he is talking to himself. They think Hell messed him up. Sam was defending tooth and nail that Adam had to be left alone. Now why are they wanting him to help out? 

Adam still sits on the chair openly left for him. “So uh, Adam- We are going over religious texts to find something we can use against Chuck. He has been bringing back demons and everything we hunted too so any kind of information suggesting a method used against those monsters would do as well. We are looking for the methods the nonbeliever people used against prophets too. Our theory is that some of them will really work and will be useful against Chuck’s army. We thought you might know some Hebrew. Your mother was Jewish right?” As Sam talks, Adam watches his expression. The older man is clearly nervous though he knows how to hide it. Lucky that Adam knows by now how the Winchesters look when they are lying or plotting. 

He slowly nods to not give anything away. Sam pushes a Hebrew Bible in front of him. So it’s about that, uh? Castiel detected it as Michael said he would eventually. How fitting of a move to make, how _Winchester_ … Instead of just asking- Suddenly, Adam has an urge to give them the scare they are begging for. The fight, the shouting matches and the stress is unavoidable anyway. 

Slowly, Adam raises a hand and spreads it wide open with his fingers separating before lowering it onto the book in a specific and determined motion that shows he understood what they were trying to do. He looks right into Sam’s eyes and jerks his hand away as soon as the small book catches fire right before his half-brothers’ and their pet angel’s eyes. Dean almost falls out of his chair after a sudden move to get away from the flames. Sam swallows and watches the Bible burn. Castiel extinguishes the fire after a few seconds with a blue flash in his eyes. 

A minute passes in silence. Dean should start shouting at him any time now. But instead, it’s Sam who talks first. “Adam you don’t look surprised. You aren’t even scared. You-” Adam shrugs before waiting for him to finish. Dean slams his hand on the table and stands up with a single harsh movement. “How in the hell-” Adam interrupts him too.

“Exactly. In the Hell.” 

* * *

That night Adam lies on his back with both his hands on his abdomen. The little nephilim doesn’t even have a body. He or she isn’t likely right there but he guesses it is coded in his mind and focusing there makes him feel the baby better. He spends all evening trying to calm the little one. He has to explain once again that no, their father didn’t abandon them or Adam and no, what their human relatives think doesn’t matter. They play a game with colors and shapes on Adam’s new phone and soon the nephilim is excited and happy with their mind on the happy music coming from the device. It calms Adam too. All his efforts are for this exactly. For their baby to get to be a normal child and grow up happily with both his parents. This is all Michael works for. A mental prayer reserved only for Michael through their bond tells the archangel that their nephilim is happy and feeling safe. He wishes Michael luck and adds how they both miss him. 

* * *

Jack comes back to them. 

Sam, Dean and Castiel all cry though separately and secretly on Dean’s part. The nephilim has his soul and everything. Death explains her plan to keep him hidden from God and to have him fight the final battle. The lock of Adam’s room turns hours later. When he finally does walk into the war room, he and Jack blink at each other for some time. Then the boy gets on his feet as if in a daze and strolls over to stand directly in front of Adam. Sam watches as a full, bright grin spreads to his face. Adam lets him reach a hand out and touch his stomach. 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” 

A flash of gold in the eyes and a returned smile on Adam’s part is all the answer Jack needs to hug his half-uncle and… cousin? 

So it’s really happening. 

* * *

“That’s why you didn’t try to leave the bunker. That’s why Michael left your side. You are both trying to protect the nephilim.” Castiel’s deep voice sounds in the dark of the kitchen. Adam slowly closes the old fridge door and takes his glass of milk to the dining table where the angel also sits. 

“That is our first priority now. Our child comes before everything.” Castiel nods at that with something Adam never thought he would see on the angel’s face, understanding. Genuine at that.

* * *

Jack is like sunshine. The boy is exactly how Adam heard Sam and Castiel describing. He loves Adam and his cousin too. There are many occasions when Jack comes to Adam’s room with his laptop, with some cool token from a past hunt and its story or snacks he likes and wants to share. 

One day, as they are playing four in a row, Jack starts clapping excitedly even though he loses. “Kate won! She learned the game so fast.-” Adam is surprised against the big grin reaching the boy’s eyes. “-Oh, she just said she wants to be called Kate now. She says she knew you and Michael wanted to give her that name. And she also said she is almost ready to be here.” Adam still stays stunned. He tilts his eyes down and puts his hands on his abdomen. All at once, he is laughing. Jack is throwing himself at him and embracing the two of them together. 

* * *

“When!?” Dean is speaking on a high note as always. Sam and Castiel are calmer though tentative too. “In two weeks!” Jack is almost jumping around in his glee. He can’t wait for Kate. Adam chuckles at the nephilim. 

“Did we forget about Chuck? End of the world, anyone? How are we gonna hide the second nephilim?” Only Castiel glances at Dean at the outburst. Sam is still looking at Adam. For some reason, he doesn’t like that at all. Something in his half brother’s eyes screams trouble.

* * *

“You’re, uh, you look happy Adam. I mean that’s good but-” Sam stammers on his own words like he does when he is trying to find a way around whatever Winchester like bullshit he is about to pull. “But what?” Adam puts an edge in his voice, deciding to cut this procedure of fake hesitation short. 

“Are you sure? I mean, a nephilim is- Kelly died, Adam. She sacrificed her life to bring Jack into this world. Did you- _Two weeks._ They said two weeks. Did you know you would… end up dying again? Did you agree-” That’s the exact point Adam loses it. Just what is Sam accusing Michael for? “-Adam that’s not only it. Are you sure it was _Michael_?” 

_What?_

“Adam, Michael was- You know. Nephilims are banned. Why would Michael-” How? How is Sam still speaking? First implying Adam didn’t consent to having his baby, his Kate. Then openly asking him if- Why would he let Lucifer touch him? Why would he be this happy about it if he was unwilling? Why would Lucifer do something like that? Why would his Michael let that happen? Why- 

In the background, Sam is still talking. He is still going on and on about how _they_ could find a way to help. How Adam should just say the word. How he can be rid of- 

Suddenly, Adam feels distress wafting in his entire being. Kate. Sam is scaring his baby. Kate is hearing all of this. 

“Enough!” 

Sam flies from his feet and ends up in the air against the wall. When he does fall, Adam sees a golden glow still visible in his own eyes in the mirror in the corner of the room. He didn’t do that. He didn’t. It was Kate protecting him. 

Kate no longer feels safe. 

* * *

The bunker resonates with the loud fight between Adam and the Winchesters that night. Jack stands in front of Adam with his arms spread keeping the three men away. “No! This nonsense went on for too long! We’re not letting that thing kill Adam!” It’s Sam who shouts that. It breaks Adam to see Jack lowering his arms and staggering a step back with tears already running down his cheeks. 

“Jack, no! He didn’t mean-” Castiel isn’t fast enough to catch them. Adam finds himself outside in some dark street with Jack openly crying now with a hand around his arm. Before Adam can do anything to calm the kid, Kate reaches up from within him. Soon, Jack is hugging him and sobbing. 

That night, Adam stays awake trying to comfort both nephilims. Jack cries himself to sleep lying on the double bed with his head in Adam’s lap and lulled by the fairytale Adam tells with his shaking voice. 

* * *

In the morning, Adam opens his eyes to see a shadowy figure standing in front of the window in the motel room. Jack too wakes up immediately. Before the nephilim can do anything, Adam rushes on his feet to run to his angel. 

“I missed you two. I missed you more than I can tell.” Michael kisses him tenderly and calls out to Kate. Adam feels the bubbly excitement and joy too. Kate must be giggling at the attention her father is pouring over them. A minute or so passes like that before Adam glances at Jack silently watching them from where he sits on the bed. Michael steps away from them to go to his nephew. 

“Hello, Jack. It’s so nice to see you finally. Kate has been telling me all about you.” The nephilim relaxes visibly and Adam lets out a breath of relief. Only a few months ago, he wouldn’t ever believe Michael could be so gentle. Being a father did him good too. 

Jack tells them everything that happened in the three years of his meager life including that other universe and that other archangel. The three of them sit talking until late in the night after Michael takes them to another motel room and wards the whole place with Jack’s help. Adam cooks in the kitchenette again with Jack’s help before they eat together. Whatever they are going to do, they will do together. Jack is sad all day. If they all survive, Adam can’t keep him away from Castiel and even Sam and Dean. The three are all the family the boy knows. But he swears to himself to be family to Jack. He and Michael will be another home for the nephilim. Adam will fight tooth and nail not to let Jack lose his childhood in that underground bunker with people who can’t stop internally seeing him as a _thing._

When what they do is, when their family business is to hunt things. 

* * *

After everything, Kate is still ready to detach herself on time. Jack is afraid. Of course he is. The boy lost his mom like that. Michael and Adam have been telling him about how Michael’s presence will change everything, how Adam can do this. They are now in their safe house Michael took months to prepare. Everything will be alright. The spells should hide both nephilims. They will be safe. 

When the day comes, Jack is still scared. Adam kisses him on the hairline before Michael escorts his nephew downstairs to build an indoor swing for his cousin. Jack wanted to do that himself when he saw the box and the boy needs something to occupy his mind anyway. Adam can’t help but to think about him until it starts. 

* * *

When he comes to himself, Adam sees that he is in the bedroom tucked in nicely and wearing a fresh set of pyjamas. For a moment, not feeling Kate scares him but he quickly remembers that their baby is safe with her father and Jack. He wants to get up but finds his muscles are aching too much for that. The pain was like nothing he knew. Kate was ripping her grace from his soul and drawing a little power to create her own body. All the nephilims do that. If the human parent is female, they might choose to develop their body alongside their grace while still attached to the parent’s soul like Jack said he did. Kate didn’t have that alternative but that would be as painful anyway. And everything’s worth for his little one.

The door creaks open not long after. Michael must have sensed Adam is awake. The archangel walks inside first smiling at Adam as he holds the door open for Jack who walks inside with tiny careful steps and the bundle in his arms. Long before the two nephilims reach the bed, Adam is reaching his arms out where he lies propped up against two pillows.

Kate is in his arms and giggling in a few seconds. Adam notices she is bigger than an ordinary newborn and she is moving a lot with her small feet kicking excitedly and her arms flailing to touch his face. She is wearing a white dress over a diaper and looking very pleased with herself. He tilts his head down to kiss her cheeks and talk to her. She puts her little hand against his face and squeals up at him happily. Michael puts his arms around both of them, not being able to hold himself anymore. Immediately, Adam holds out one arm for Jack who doesn’t hesitate to climb on the bed with his cousin and two uncles. Together, they all hug among Kate’s giggles at finally having her own body and Jack’s chuckles at the baby. 

Together, all of them hold each other until Kate starts fussing around and Jack runs to the nursery to get her all the toys he can carry at once. Michael helps Adam to move to one side and they put Kate on the bed where Jack can sit and play with her. 

The last battle is looming over them, they all know. But just for this moment, Adam decides to forget about all of that. He and Michael were separated for months for this. They had to run, to hide, to lie, to drown in misery missing each other for this. They will fight for this. For Kate, and now for Jack too. No one knows what will happen tomorrow. Adam has been trying to keep every thought of the sort away lest Kate saw them in his head. But sometimes, in dreams, they slipped through. And every time a nightmare started, it got cut instead for a peaceful scene to play out in his mind like what is in front of his eyes now. Kate wanted this too. Kate showed him this happy moment in dreams before it happened. She gave him hope. Now, their little girl is here to brighten their world. Jack is here with all his light as well. So they will win. Everyone, everything, the universe against Chuck. They all will fight to exist and win. Finally, Michael is back to them. Finally, their little nephilim arrived. Adam knows, feels it in his heart that they will make it out together. 

They won’t ever have to be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Adam and Michael having a nephilim baby. Hope you all like it.


End file.
